Catminline's Diary PART 1
by Denoxkun
Summary: This is my very first story posted and the very first Catminline's Diary episode ever, it's not much yet, but I hope u enjoy this first part which has to do with a girl who moved to her new home, Argot Neighborhood!What will she find along the way?


Catminline's Diary IN

Episode 1

Moving in the New Home

Our story begins as a young girl named Catminline

travels far away from her old home and into her

new home, we find her now in her parent's car

sitting on the backseat as she just takes a look

at the new scenary around her and was amazed

of everything that she is seeing.

Catminline's Dad: (Looks behind him at Catminline) I sure hope you

like moving from place to place every 4 years.

Catminline: (Smiles) Well, I can make alot of new friends as well.

C's Dad: (Smiles) You're a very smart and kind girl, you'll defenitly

get new friends, you can count on that.

Catminline: You really think so?... Maybe finally I can get my very

first real boyfriend.

C's Mom: (Looks next to her on her left to her husband who's driving the

car) I'm a little worried about that, hon, our daughter is

pretty and all, but every boyfriend she tries to get

had been backfired many times before. (Smiles as she sees

their destination right in front of them.) Okay, this is where we

stop.

Now since they made it to their destination at their new home,

we see the tall beautiful pink house right in front of them, then

Catminline's family started little by little taking things out of their

car and start sending them all to their new home, so beautiful.

It even has a windmill close to where they live and around the

background, there is only one other house close to hers and

it's only like a little over 30 feet away from their new home, they

are basically surrounded by beautiful grass all over and if

they go more in front of their house, at the end of the hill,

they see alot of buildings and people above them, they are

in other words in the highest part of Argot Neighborhood, very

peaceful and quiet.

Catminline: (Bends down on the floor and looks at her 3 different

colored diaries on the grassy floor.) Hmmm.. 3 long

diary books, they're old, what are they doing in there, let's

see if I got enough space for today's diary. (Looks around

all the pages in the 3 books little by little) Hmmm...

ahaa... all full in one book, what about the second one...

darn, full again.. 3rd one? (Looks nervous) Please

please... let this one have free space.

(Some little boy came walking towards Catminline by surprize

on her left side riding his bike.)

??: (Looks puzzled) What are you doing? A very beautiful chick

like you, hmmm... have I seen you before?

Catminline: (Looks up at Kentio on her left) And who are you suppose to be?

Kentio: (Waves hello to Catminline and smiles.) I'm Kentio, I live closeby.

I just got a ride on the bicycle.

Catminline: (Smiles) I see.

Kentio: (Looks down at the 3 books.) What are those 3 books

you have?

Catminline: (Got nervous and hides them under her shirt.) Ahhh...

nothing... nothing at all.

Kentio: (Looks confused talking in his mind.) Ah... she's weird, maybe

she should meet my big bro.

Later on tonight inside Catminline's room on the top floor of her

house, she suddendly panicked bending down on her knees!!

Catminline: WHAT?! (Going crazy shaking her hair alot) No, this

can't be, they're completely full, no space left, where

am I gonna write now?! Shoot.

C's Mom: (Opened Catminline's front door) What's wrong, honey?

Catminline: (Looks up at her mom coming in her room.) All my diary

books are full! I need a new book pronto.

C's Mom: (Looks serious.) Oh... so that's troubling you... you'll

need a job.

Catminline: (Yells in frustuation) A JOB?! Where am I gonna

find that?!

C's Mom: (Feels sorry for her.) I dunno, but your next allowance is

not expected til next Tuesday.

Catminline: (Gone even more crazy shaking her head.) Darn it

darn it darn it!!

C's Mom: (Smiles determinely.) Good luck finding a job tomorrow,

you're so gonna need it, once again, you're living a new life.

Catminline's Mom left her room.

Catminline: (Looks down sad) Okay... man, how time flies... (nods her

head)

There was a knock on the door from the outside and Catminline

heard it the second it was knocked.

Catminline: (Yells out loud) I'm coming!

Catminline rushed down to the first floor of her house and opens

the door and what she saw in front of her after she opened it, was

a mysterious girl in a Golden Robe.

Catminline: (Got surprized) And who are you?

??: (Speaking in a deep calm tone.) You're Catminline, aren't you?

Catminline: Yes?

??: (Took out a diary book and reached it out to Catminline and smiles.)

Here you go, your brand new diary book.

The mystery girl gave the mysterious diary book to Catminline

and was happy but feeling shocked and surprized.

Catminline: (Smiles holding the diary.) Thanks, but how did you

know?

??: I've been watching you for quite some time now even before you

moved here, I'll be seeing you again very soon, for now,

farewell.

" The Mysterious girl disappeared in front of Catminline's very eyes."

Catminline: (Reached her hand out to her after she disappeared.) WAIT!!

(Looks worried.) She didn't even told me her name.

Is that mysterious lady a friend or a foe? And why she gave her the

diary just like that? Stay Tuned for the next episode of the beginning

tale of Catminline's Diary.

TO BE CONTINUED!...


End file.
